1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable holding structure and, in particular, a cable holding structure for holding a shielded cable having a shield conductor on an outer periphery of a center conductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an inverter device for supplying an electric current to a motor via a shielded cable having a shield conductor is known (see, e.g., JP-A-2006-115649).
This type of inverter device is configured such that three-phase alternating current (U, V, and W phases) of which frequency and current value are adjusted by PWM (Pulse Width Modulation) control is supplied through three shielded cables each shielded by a shield conductor.
Although a switching device such as IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) is turned on and off at a high speed to generate three-phase alternating current, a harmonic component is superimposed on the three-phase alternating current due to the switching and high frequency electromagnetic noise is generated. An electric circuit of the inverter device is housed in a grounded case formed of a conductive metal in order to suppress generation of noise in a radio, etc., caused by the electromagnetic noise.